


Haunts and Horrors

by FlowersandInk



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Disney World & Disneyland, Gen, Ghosts, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersandInk/pseuds/FlowersandInk
Summary: A Prompt Fill from Tumblr: "A ghost photobombs the boys at Disney."Ryan and Shane were rewarded with a trip to Disney after the latest season of Unsolved did so well. But is everything that they encounter at the Happiest Place on Earth as happy as it seems?





	Haunts and Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first published work anywhere so please be considerate of that! Constructive criticism is always welcome though. I hope you enjoy it! The ghost in the story is also based off of the alleged ghost boy that haunts the Haunted Mansion in real life.

"Shane!" Ryan exclaims as soon as the taller man opens his apartment door.

"Ryan? What are you doing at my house?" 

Ryan grins and spreads his arms out excitedly. "Since we just wrapped up the season and it was such a hit, the company decided to give us a week off and help us pay for a trip!" 

Shane grins back, but still looks confused. "That sounds great! But that still doesn't explain why you're here at-" He briefly checks his phone-"8 o'clock in the morning." 

From his pocket, Ryan pulls out what appears to be two plane tickets. Suddenly he seems to be a bit embarrassed, and sheepishly says, "I probably should have told you a bit earlier, but I wanted it to be a surprise." Having said that, he hands Shane one of the tickets. 

Shane, at this point, a little overwhelmed, examines the ticket he was handed. "Florida? What are we going there for?" 

Sensing he wasn't shot down yet, Ryan said, "Because we're going to go to Disney World!" 

A beat of silence follows his statement. Finally, with raised eyebrows, Shane says slowly, "Ryan...you do realize we live in California, right? Where...Disney Land is."

"Yeah, but we've both been there before, and Disney World has a lot of different attractions! It'll be fun!" Ryan responds, almost pleadingly. 

Shane sighs, but then shrugs. "Alright, I guess I wouldn't want to turn down a free trip. When do we leave?" 

"In about two hours!"

"..." 

Seeing Shane's almost deadly expression, Ryan weakly laughs. "Shane...?" 

"I'll go get packed." 

 

\--------

 

After a slightly stressful day, including the plane ride and checking in to their hotel, the boys found themselves with lots of options to choose from about what to do next. 

"I'm just saying Ryan, the whole reason for this trip was to take a break from the whole ghost thing. I wouldn't mind going to Magic Kingdom, but you want to go on the Haunted Mansion? Really?" 

Looking up from the map they were planning, Ryan crosses his arms and shoots back, "I didn't criticize what you wanted to do Shane. The amount of times you want to ride Space Mountain is a little ridiculous, but I'm not complaining." 

Ignoring the side comment, Shane sighs and attempts to compromise. "Fine, but only if we have enough time after everything else. We have one at the Disney near home after all." 

"Great! Fine by me!" With the long amount of planning over, it was getting late, especially for the now jet-lagged boys. The two decide to head to bed, and officially start their vacation plans the next day.

\--------

It only took a few hours for the two to run into a conflict of interest. 

"Please Shane! All the other rides have an hour wait or more. It just makes sense to go on this one. It's even inside away from the heat." 

Shane, ever the skeptic, raised his eyebrows. "I don't know how you did it, but you totally planned our fast passes around this." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ryan replies with a small smirk. 

Putting his hands up in mock surrender, Shane says, "Haunted Mansion it is then." 

Grinning triumphantly, Ryan led the way into the faux-horror filled ride.

\--------

Shortly after, both boys exit the ride, both appearing to have had a good time. Before they move on to another area, Ryan pulls out his phone. Looking at Shane, he says, "Let's grab a quick picture of us in front of the mansion to post later!" 

"Alright, sure." Shane agrees. 

Ryan asks a stranger nearby, and, smiling, the two pose. After a quick few seconds, the stranger hands back Ryan's phone. Before he gets a chance to look at it however, Shane asks, "One more time on Space Mountain?"

Ryan agrees, and the two set off again before Ryan has a chance to check his phone to look over the picture.

\--------

After a few days of antics, it was finally time for the boys to head home. 

"We really have to thank everyone at the office when we get back. This was great!" Shane mentions as the two head into the airport. 

"Yeah, definitely. Here, lets send some of the pictures we took to them so they know we had a good time before we even get back!" After saying this, Ryan checks the clock, and, deciding they have time to spare before they have to catch their flight, takes a seat on a nearby bench and beings flipping through the photos they took on his phone. After a few seconds of going through them however, he freezes completely, staring at his phone in horror. 

Shane, seeing his unease, sits next to him. "Ryan, what's wrong?" 

Wordlessly, Ryan hands him the phone. 

Now frowning, Shane looks at the photo on screen. It clearly showed the picture the two took together outside the Haunted Mansion. At first, Shane couldn't tell what the problem was. After all, it was a nice picture, and nothing seemed wrong. But as he looked closer, he saw something strange. Behind Shane and Ryan, there was an odd shimmery pale spot, and as Shane looked even closer, he could make out the shape of what appeared to be a young boy, staring at the camera. 

Laughing, Shane says, "Really, Ryan? Clearly, someone's kid decides to photobomb a bunch of people to freak them out." 

"I don't know Shane, that looks pretty real to me." Ryan mumbles, still pale-faced. 

"You've never seen a ghost! How would you even know? Look-" In the middle of his retort, Shane suddenly stops speaking, suddenly staring open mouthed at the photo. 

"What, Shane?" After getting no response, Ryan becomes even more concerned. "Shane?!" 

Grabbing the phone from him, Ryan looks at the picture again. However, what they both saw previously in the photo a mere minute ago was now gone-the shadowy figure of the boy was nowhere to be found. 

The two met eyes, both unable to speak, as the announcements for various flights continued overhead.


End file.
